skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daedric Asthma Attack
'"Daedric Asthma Attack" '''is the twenty-third episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the tenth episode of Season 2. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the'' Waking Nightmare ''quest in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Plot In the beginning of this episode, Crotch argues with Emre, demanding an apology from him for calling Ysolda a whore, which Emre refuses. Crotch then exits his home to go find his wife and prove that she is not a lady of the night. Entering the Bannered Mare and stumbling upon a few guests, Crotch finds Ysolda eating at a table by herself and promptly giving him, once again, his share of the profits. This revives the argument between him and Emre. When asking how her day was and trying to plan the next day, Ysolda simply gets up from her seat and leaves the inn, going home and asking her husband to leave while she lays in bed. The altercation proceeds regarding a man in the inn whom she walked home with. Upset with the delicate situation, Guzzler decides to go visit the Oracles for some comfort. There he meets Erandur, the socially awkward pariah of Dawnstar, who mentions people having nightmares caused by Bieber Fever and asking for his assistance. Crotch follows him to a nonsensical art gallery, which, in fact, is nothing but an asthma testing facility. Let's just say there will be a lot of following. Erandur informs Crotch that inside the laboratory he should be expected to deal with Miasma... or his asthma. As they slowly step into the depths of the art gallery, Crotch is amazed by a purple thing and a painting made of sound. And that's when they're attacked by asthmatic orcs, who fall at their hands. They come across a slithly different purple thing, which they have to pass, but the socially awkward pariah tells Crotch that it's impossible, to what Crotch replies that, if so, then it would be a job for his distant cousin Tom Cruise Guzzler, unfortunately no longer married to Katie Guzzler. All is disregard though and both Crotch and Erandur continue to slowly, veeery slowly, make way to find a book titled "Joy of Cooking". Then they need to find the Torpor, which Crotch has to drink. After doing so, he seems to be involved in a dream, or maybe an acid trip, seeing people performing nonsense and a staff with a skull until he is able to release Miasma, or his asthma, so he can finally be cured. On their way back, Crotch blasts Vaermina devotees right and left and a couple of guys named Veren and Thorek. Reaching the room with the skull staff, a voice identified as Lady Mara warns Crotch that Erandur will turn against him so he should kill the pariah right there and then. Having been tortured by Erandur and his painfully slow steps, Guzzler does not hesitate and, of course, Lady Mara awards him the Skull of Corruption. In the end, Emre wonders why can't all quests be like the one just wrapped - massacres! And with this, Crotch gets the interesting idea of murdering a whole lot of people at this particular college in Winterhold. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes